dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Father vs Son
CHAPTER 1 Life is Perfect (warning this contains cursing if you dont like language of that sort F***K OFF) :3 A saiyan pod is flying through space about 10 galaxies from earth. Brudikai: "HEY im home" Brock: "Dad you're back!!! Now can you teach me how to use the erasor cannon?" Brock ran to his father and gave him a big hug. Today was the anniversary Brudikai and Bulla married and he's been traveling all over south city in search of a good gift to get her. Brudikai: hey Brock where is your mom? Brock: shes in the kitchen, I think she-- Suddenly a lound crash of dishes and pans hit the floor. Brudikai: brock go to Riyaku's(Jodenku's son) house for while I think you mom is about to have a fit Brock does what he is told and flys to riyaku's(Jodenkus) house on the side of west city. Bulla: FUCKING SHIT THIS IS THE 2nd ONE THIS WEEK Brudikai: Bulla is ok we can just buy another one.. Bulla: Brud (brudikai's name for short) if you had to buy the things we have with your money you would be angry every time something broke. Brudikai: your the one who breaks them so i guess your wasting your own money... Bulla: WELL IF YOU COULD GET A JOB WE WOULD HAVE MORE MONEY Brudikai: your the grand daughter of Dr.Briefs inventor of capsle corp. your rich.. plus I SO CAN GET A JOB Bulla: then why dont you have one now? brudikai:...... cuz I hate following directions and its boring. plus i consider saving the earth and the human races' ass from distruction my job A knock at door is heard and Bulla answers the door. Jodenku Brudikai's best friends stands at the door with piece of paper. Bulla: What is this? Jodenku: The rest of the Z-fighters told me to get brud for something and thats an arrest warrent.. Bulla: FOR WHAT Jodenku: It says here that 2,000,000 zeni's worth of damage to East City last week hasnt been paid so the police are gunna arrest the Brief family for not paying.. With a blank expression on her face bulla closed the door and the sound of broken glass and Brudikai's screams of pain echo trough the house. Brudikai: OW BULLA IM SORRY JUST PUT DOWN THE KNIFE!!!! Bulla: 2,000,000 ZENI WORTH OF DAMAGE TO EAST CITY ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY YOU BASTARD!!!! Brudikai: Bulla it was Lord Ice (desendant of Cooler) I had to protect every one! bulla: YEAH BUT NOT PAYING FOR THE DAMAGE AND NOW MY MOTHER BOTH MY GRANDPARENTS AND I ARE GOING TO JAIL FOR SOMETHING YOU DID UNBELIEVEABLE!!!!! Brudikai: OK not the smartest choice I made but-- Bulla: BUT NOTHING WHEN I MY DAD GETS THE BAIL MONEY YOU BETTER RUN CUZ I"M GUNNA RIP YOU APART!!! Bulla is put into a cop car and driven away. Brudikai teleports to the kamehouse and meets jodenku, goku and the rest of the Z-fighters. Brudikai is fulled in about a villian that King Kai has told Goku about. Brudikai: hhhhhmmmm kotaku another space pirate but looks alot like frieza? Goku: yeah its time to head out everyone grab me and hold on. The Z-fighters do so and goku uses instant transmissions to planet yarocart. The same Sayain pod from the begining is now 9 galaxies away from earth END of CHAPTER 1 Category:Fan Fiction